Careless Whisper
by stars1029
Summary: Sonny confronts Chad about why he has been avoiding her and hanging out with people who aren't the best influences. Just a little one-shot i wanted to write based on my experiences with a friend of mine.


**Hey guys…I've had this one-shot in my head for awhile…actually since last June. I got rejected by my best friend, and even though he thinks we are still friends, there are quite a few things I would like to shout in his face. I would love to stay friends with him, but he started hanging out with these awful girls at school, and…well, hes become this whole different person. Here's my idea of a confrontation between Sonny and Chad for the same general reason. It's short, but i put a lot of feeling into it, so hopefully you like it. Also, i know its a random title, but i was listening to the Seether version of the song "Careless Whisper" by George Michael while writing this, plus the beginning of the song "If It Means A Lot To You" by A Day to Remember. Enjoy.**

**~Lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

She saw him, walking briskly to his stage, rehearsal for Mackenzie Falls about to begin. Every fiber of her being cried out to her, screaming at her to grab his shirt collar and press her lips to his. Her common sense fought back, the battle beginning, shoving those feelings down deep again. She never saw him anymore; every time they exchanged words, they felt forced, unwanted, like she wasn't worth anything to him.

He glanced both ways before walking up to her, like he was checking for speeding, dangerous cars before crossing the street. In reality, he was checking for anyone who might see them. He smiled a tight smile, one that she knew wasn't because she truly meant something to him, but because she only "meant something" to him when no one could catch them, when no one was around. She remembered all too well when this first began: confessions backstage at Gilroy had gotten too in depth, and she knew she had to face the facts eventually. He didn't love her, never will. Maybe once: Tawni had told her that she heard other cast members talking about his "huge crush" once, then scoffing at the absurdity of it all. Tawni had patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed, her screams threatening to overflow, to take over the walls she had built. He didn't love her anymore, and she had to face those facts.

"Munroe, how's life with the Randoms?" he joked, like the confessions at Gilroy's had never happened. She hated that about him; how could he have loved her once, but discard all thoughts of her at a moments notice? It made no sense to her.

"Fine." She muttered, turning to walk away. A lone tear fell down her cheek, and she swiped it away quickly. She had sworn she would never cry for him again.

He grabbed her shoulder, and whirled her around to face him. "What's up with you? Something happen?" As she stared at the beautiful blond haired teen, she remembered ever heartfelt conversation she had ever had with him, every time when she felt like he had actually cared, had actually meant something to him. Now she cursed her weak, vulnerable heart. It no longer felt like some thing whole or real; it was cold, grey, dead.

"Why don't we ever talk anymore, Chad?" Such simple words, yet they pierced her heart, bringing back the memories of that awful night. She saw his face darken and fall slightly, and she knew that maybe, very possibly, she had penetrated the concrete covering his heart. He remembered that night, with her backstage, while she confessed that she had felt something more than just friends for him. His face was expressionless, betraying nothing, while he replied in a cool tone that he "didn't feel the same way…" that he was "sorry" She had held it in, with much difficulty, and lied to him for the first time.

"That was so much easier than I thought it would be…" Lies. Absolute lies. She would never tell him the truth.

"What do you mean? We're talking right now." A nervous laugh escaped his lips, his perfect full lips.

"That's not what I meant. Why do we not see each other in our studios anymore, or go together to get yogurt? Things have changed between us, Chad, and I want to know why. It's killing me." She fought to keep her voice under control, using all of her strength to keep the tears behind her eyelids.

He looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. "Nothing happened, Sonny. Everything's fine between us. Why do you think something's wrong with us?"

"Why do you think, asshole? Ever since the Gilroy show, you've completely ignored me in the halls, unless we were alone. You've been hanging out with those people from that stupid reality show on stage 9. They're bad news, Chad. I've seen them getting drunk and high in clubs, and I'm pretty sure that Leigh one just wants to get in your pants. They aren't your real friends. They're horrible people, and I can't understand why you've completely ditched your castmates and your real friends in favor of a bunch of whores."

He shook his head, the expression now visibly upset. "Don't call them that! Leigh understands me. She gets what I feel sometimes."

"That's a bunch of crap, and we both know it. You just like the attention she gives you. You like the fact that you're getting attention from the new 'It Girls'. That's disgusting."

"Well, who wouldn't give me attention? I'm CDC, for God's sake."

"I wouldn't anymore, not if you paid me. You've turned into a monster. I don't even know you anymore." She went on relentlessly. "I HATE you. I hate that you've made me an outcast to my former friends. I hate that we used to be so close, how we used to be together all the time, and now we never see each other. I hate that you favor a bunch of druggie whores over your real friends. They miss you, Chad. Portlyn came crying to me a few weeks ago, saying that she lost the only person who she could talk to about the crap going on in her life. Now she comes to me. I hate that you've turned into an even bigger jerk than ever before. I hate that you have to look around before you come to talk to any of us, like we aren't worth your time. I hate that smile that you give me when you see me, the one that's more of a polite gesture instead of something that actually comes from your heart. You don't even have a heart anymore, do you? 'Cause if you did, you would realize that our friendship has fallen apart. You're always making the excuse that we talk all the time, but we don't, and you have to face reality sometime. I hate giving ultimatums, but I have to this time: its them or us." By this time, she could barely breathe. Sobs wracked her throat, threatening to escape.

His face changed. Chad looked away, and by that pained look on his face, she knew. The tears overflowed, and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god." she whispered, feeling her chest split open.

He reached out a hand to her, putting it on her shoulder, but she shook it off violently. "Sonny…" he tried. "Please, understand where I'm coming from. They aren't that bad. Please…I don't want to lose you."

"Too bad," she replied harshly. "You chose your path, I chose mine." With that, she began walking away. A few feet away, she paused, and whirled around. Walking quickly back up to him, tears still streaming down her face, she pressed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. There were fireworks in that kiss, blind, uncontrolled emotions brought to the surface. Tears still dripped down her cheeks, running down her nose and chin, falling down and mixing with the tears from his eyes. His arms were wrapped around her waist, yanking her body to his forcefully, leaving no spaces between them.

It was over too soon, ending with her peeling herself away from him and bolting down the hallway, disappearing round the corner. As soon as she was a safe distance away, he crumbled on the floor, head buried in his hands, tears racing down his face. If she had stayed, she would have heard him screaming her name, his voice tortured. But she was gone. He recalled the tears running down her face, and they tore at his broken heart, pulling at the edges, eating away at them. In his aberration, he stood up, running back and forth, down the hallway she had passed through only moments earlier, repeating her name in that tortured voice. But, somewhere in the depths of his brain, he knew that he had blown it. He knew that she was broken, and that she wasn't coming back. He screamed a desperate "I love you!" down the empty hallway. Little did he know that she was listening to him in a corner not twenty feet away, whispering the same words he had just screamed.


End file.
